The Haircut
by Mallory Lee
Summary: Rinoa asks Quistis and Selphie to cut her hair so she can surprise Squall. Rinoa bashing, Chocobo bashing, Tomacco included, LagunaXSquall hints. O.o


The Haircut

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!! Yeah!

***

One day, young, carefree, light-hearted, beautiful…and a whole bunch of other things, according to her, Rinoa walked around Garden…**WITH SCISSORS!!! Many were afraid of the image of it all. Others thought she'd stab Quistis with it, but hey, they were those creepy Anti-Trepies so they couldn't care less.**

Rinoa enters Selphie's dorm bouncing wildly with that dangerous and deadly 2-piece knife (I just know it is!) on her hand. The last scene anyone saw of her was: her entering Selphie's room with scissors on her hand and Selphie closing the door with a red thong on her head.

"What's up, Rinny?"-Selphie asked.

"The ceiling…"-Rinoa smiled.

"Rinoa Heartilly…"-Quistis sat on Selphie's bed staring at Rinoa menacingly.

"Yes?"-she smiled stupidly.

"Nothing, that's your name,"-Quistis began to check Selphie's closet.

"Quisty, can you pass me the tie so I can take this thong off?"

"Sure thing, _Sefie_,"-Quistis giggled.

"Girls…I need a favor,"-Rinoa paused put herself in that position she used when she wanted to see Squall's face when he looked down at the floor.

"What is it?"-Quistis threw a tie to Selphie.

"I want to cut my hair a little… Well, no, I want to cut a lot…"

"Why? It's pretty that way,"-Selphie caught the tie and took the thong off her head.

"Well, it's a little something for Squall…"-she giggled like a stoned person.

"What are your plans?"-Selphie giggled with the tie tied to her head.

"I want to cut it like Ellone… I want to surprise him… And that whenever he kissed me or made love to me, he'd…**THINK OF HIS FAMILY FOR ONCE**!!!"-Rinoa barked like Cerberus in PMS.

"Err…yeah,"-Quistis backed away.

"Quistis, you know about haircuts and stuff like that! Can you cut her hair?!"-Selphie jumped up and down crazily; like a puppy when he's given his doggy food.

"It _is possible to cut it that way…"-Quistis verified Rinoa's hair._

"Oh, joy! Can we start right away?"

"Sure…"-Quistis shrugged.

A few minutes later Rinoa was quickly getting her hair cut, she was grinning like crazy and Selphie along with Quistis worked on her hair.

"I wanna learn!"-Selphie whined like a 4-year-old kid.

"You can't. I'm serious! You're gonna ruin the haircut…"-Quistis looked at Selphie, who was making puppy eyes at her.

"Please?"-she begged, smiling.

"Fine…"-Quistis sighed.

Selphie took the scissors and Quistis began giving her directions. Did she forget she was an Instructor for Garden not a barber teacher? **_HAS SHE GONE NUTS?! HELLO! IT'S SELPHIE WITH SCISSORS! CAN ANYONE BE ANYMORE STUPID?! HYNE!!!_**

"Click,"-the scissors snapped as Selphie cut more hair than she should.

"Oopsie…"-she giggled.

"_'Oopsie'? Is everything okay back there, girls?"-Rinoa asked worried._

Quistis eyes were about to come off her face, "It's all fine, Rinoa…"

Both began to giggle wildly and cut a bunch more hair than they should have. I don't know how to explain, let me see…It was so short she looked like a guy? Kind of. The only thing that could tell she was a woman was her boobs. Other than that… She was sort of a gay-looking man.

"Done!"-Selphie said, giggling.

"I'm worried; you two have been giggling ever since Selphie made that huge _click with the scissors… "-Rinoa looked worried._

"Rinoa, please! You can trust us…"-Quistis smiled and elbowed Selphie who was about to cry retaining her laughter.

"Ok, gonna go to Squall's room. Check out his reaction, bye!"-Rinoa walked out with the scissors in her hands.

As soon as the door was shut, both SeeD's began to laugh like Chocobos that eat Tomacco as a part of a healthy breakfast (Tomacco is _NOT_ healthy, it's addictive and deadly) and kwark about everything that isn't important.

Rinoa bounced around the halls of the dormitories to reach Squall's. He…I mean, _she was about to open the door when all of a sudden…_

"Nida! There you are!"-Zell touched Rinoa's shoulder, "Wearing Rinoa's clothes…a…gain?"-Zell's jaw went wide open, "Rinoa?!"

"Yeah?"-she grinned.

"Uhh…see you later…much…"-Zell ran off to Irvine, who wasn't very far from them.

He pointed to her direction jumping up and down. Irvine's eyes went wide to know that was Rinoa. She smiled at them and Irvine quickly pulled Zell away. Rinoa shrugged confused and enters her beloved's room.

"Squall…? Baby, I'm back!"-she looks around for him.

"I'm in the bathroom…"-he said quietly.

"Come out! I have something to show you!"-she sighed heavily.

"I have something I _don't_ want to show you,"-he sighed heavily, as well.

She opened the door to the bathroom and both were shocked of what they saw: Rinoa's hair was shorter than Fujin's and Squall had a tattoo of a heart with _Laguna written on it._

"Squall…?"

"Rinoa…?"

***

The end! ***casts 'The End'* That's the end of the story. Short, stupid and pointless, _like me._ Ok, that's all. Review if you want to, ya' know!**


End file.
